The Coming of the Crisis
by Uncle Elmo
Summary: A Short story based 2,000 years before the events of the game.


The Coming of the Crisis

In the Early days, Mother Earth was Split into two, The South was dominated by the Barbaric race know only as 'Homo-Sapiens', and pushed to the frozen wastelands of the north was The race known only as 'Cetra'. The divide had existed for thousands of centuries since the first Great War after the Cetra arrived on the planet, it was agreed that no-one would associate with the other race. Of course this state of affairs would not last forever….

The Continent to the north where the Cetra resided may have seemed frozen but the concentration of Mako in the air meant that the temperature almost rivalled Costa Del Sol (The Human's hottest city) at times. The whole air was laced with green fog. It was always like this at this time of year, When the Cetra would thank Saint Ambigore and Onkel Elmer for beginning their search for the Promised Land. The City of the Ancients was full of Activity, in the Centre around the Altar of Sacrifice stood the four Sages that would begin the incantation and attempt to contact the lifestream and, they hoped the good Saint himself. 

"Calon Lan yn Llawn Ddaioni" Chanted the First Sage, His name was Odin he was the leader.

"_Tecach yw na'r Lili Dlos" _Chanted the Second in Command, Hades a much younger sage.

"Dim ond Calon Lan All Ganu" Chanted the third, Alexander.

"_Canu'rDydd a Chanu'r nos_" Chanted the final Sage in the chain, Bahamut, much larger in stature than the others.

There was an imperceptible rumble and a waterfall came from nowhere, enveloping the four

"Elmer is that you?" Shouted Odin.

It was not however unlike the silence that normally greeted them, they saw an image in the Waterfall a small figure was hunched in front of the altar, her face almost perfect like a china doll, She was Praying. Alexander Shouted out

"That's the White Materia in Her hand"

They could see Dimly other Figures, they were almost definitely Humans the weapons were all too clear. Then Suddenly a man dressed in black fell from the heavens and impaled the girl, the White Materia fell from her grasp and fell to the water below, One of the Humans walked forward and picked up the girl

"He can't be human" said Bahamut, "Look He's crying"

The Man shouted something (They couldn't hear what it was there was no sound) The man in Back Disappeared and Left a monster in his wake, When the monster spoke it shook the alter itself and the Sages heard….

"_You are Just a puppet"_

The Waterfall disappeared and the Sages looked at each other in disbelief 

Odin spoke first "None of you utter a word of what you have seen here today"

The other sages Nodded Gravely.

Outside the Man Church there was a throng of people waiting to hear of they had seen the Great Elmer. Odin Stood in front of them and said "we Say the Saint and he assured us to go ahead as we always have". 

Hades snorted _Fools_ he thought _and to think I was one of them once_. Odin of course hated Lying but he thought that a little hope was good for them especially in these turbulent times. He had heard that some Cetra wanted to leave the planet that they had cultivated, He had a sneaking suspicion that Hades had something to do with it. _Ahh Hades_ he thought _Such an Impetuous Child but so much Power!_

Bahamut put his arm around Odin and said "Lets go and get something to drink!"

Alexander retired to his Room, which had the largest concentration of books in the world he knew what he was looking for but the study would take a while… 

Perhaps Too long

That night Hades sneaked to the secret hideout of the dissidents hidden deep within the sleeping forest, the fools had given him the Lunar harp to look after! 

"I say we move now!" Said Hades "Odin was Lying to you when he said we saw Elmer, what we saw was so much more interesting" 

Hades recounted the story of the waterfall

"I have never felt so much… Power"

"But Hades" said Biggs, a fellow Dissident "it sounds Dangerous, besides we need the Black and White materia AND three more wizards to open a Vortex big enough to go to bring that thing through, Besides it sounds dangerous"

"Yeah" Agreed Wedge, another dissident "We don't know if this thing will work to our advantage, how will it Help us get nearer to the promised land?"

"Oh it will ! I'm Sure of it" said Hades "Now I need the two materia, the White materia is Around Odin's Neck, and Bahamut has the Black materia as for the other wizards leave that to me!"

"But how do we get the Materia from around their necks?" asked Wedge

Hades Smiled "I didn't say that their necks needed to be attached to the rest of their bodies"

  
"What Kill a sage! We'll catch Holy Hell!" said Biggs

"That's just nonsense nothing will happen to you! Now we'll meet tomorrow night right here!"

The next Morning, the green fog still hugged the land like it was reluctant to leave, the City was in an Uproar. 

"ODIN IS DEAD!!!", screamed Odin's Housemaid. Biggs ran away with the White Materia, he was out of breath from all that running, he skidded and hid around a corner and stared into the materia. It was like a small sun resting in his Palm. He had heard that it was created to combat the Black materia, which was used to destroy the world. The goodness in the materia washed upon him and he decided to Report what he had done to the Sages, it seemed the best thing to do.

Biggs hid the Materia in his Pocket and ran into the Council Chamber, as was expected there was Chaos, a new Leader and a sage had to be appointed, yet no-one was as qualified to be a sage.. Biggs shouted at the receptionist, "I have something to confess, I have to see a Sage to Absolve my sins!"

The Receptionist ignored him then looked up, she looked at a figure standing behind Biggs 

"Ah Hello Sir, Congratulations on becoming the new Head Sage, This Person wishes to absolve his sins, shall I tell him you're Busy?"

Biggs felt a chill down his back and turned to face Hades.

Hades Smiled

"Not at all! I'll be in my Chambers" Biggs wanted to run but he felt himself compelled to follow Hades into the Head Sages Chambers. 

Hades sat down and faced Biggs "So" he smirked "you were going to Report our little plan to a sage?"

Biggs sank to his knees "Have Mercy! It was the Materia, Take it! " He threw the materia and Hades took it, "Thank you!, As for you well it's about time you were taught a lesson"

Biggs screamed "Nooooooo!"

But it was too late, a Pile of Ashes and a scorch mark was all that was left of him, Hades picked up his staff and set out.

Alexander Sat hunched over the sacred text, oblivious to the pandemonium outside, he had finally found what he had been looking for. He knew that Odin & Bahamut's lives were in trouble. The ancient Tome "the Millennia" written when Saint Elmer had walked the earth had foresaw this whole situation had foreseen it. He knew that Hades had been a threat. Alexander picked up the book and set out towards the Altar of Sacrifice

Bahamut also did not know about the death of his close friend. He was out Hunting deer as he always had done. He stealthily sneaked around the hidden forest Eyeing his pray.

"Don't move!" He whispered to his quarry. "Nearly there and…"

The last thing Bahamut saw was the face of his Killer before he passed out.

Wedge, more unemotional than his brethren picked up the Black Materia, It looked like a black hole resting in his palm. He had heard it was created to destroy mankind in the first Great War, however it's power had gone unchecked so a White materia was hastily constructed to combat it. Suddenly Wedge knew what he had to do, he would kill Hades and have the power for himself. With a glint in his eye, he set off towards the Altar of Sacrifice…

Hades was already at the altar, making preparations and incantations ready, he was assembling the Wizards that would help him perform this task.

There was a Flash and the Final Wizard appeared, he was dressed in red.

Kefka stood up and said "What is the meaning of this?"

Hades raised his hand "Do not be alarmed, you are going to assist me hail a new era in earth's history"

Kefka snorted "Why should I do that?"

Hades laughed "Because if you do not, I shall return you to the eternal hell you have been suffering"

Kefka looked around, everyone was looking at him, and it seemed that they were all in the same boat. 

Hades stood on the Pedestal "my Friends we are here to summon the most powerful beast in the history of the universe! Take your positions on the ancient rune!"

The 12 Villains stood in a circle, a ragtag bunch of dragon, mega-lo-maniacs and wizards. 

"NOT SO FAST!" Shouted Wedge.

"Who's he?" Asked Dycedarg Beouvle

Hades Laughed out loud. "the final Ingredient has arrived!, Give me the Black materia Wedge!"

Wedge yelled "NEVER! I will RULE THE WORLD!!"

Eve leapt from the Circle and slashed Wedge with her razor sharp claws, Wedge dropped the Black materia which bounced down the steps"

Hades seemed in a panic "Grab the materia!" 

Kefka grabbed it and looked at it "What do you want this Rock for?"

Hades Grabbed the materia. "Never you mind, Let's begin…"

Alexander ran through the forest, sickened at the sight of Bahamut's headless body. He knew Time was of the essence,. He had to stop the incantation.

At the Altar of Sacrifice, The Incantation was well underway, all wizards seemed committed to their task, Hades smiled they were so weak, but they had their uses, the slave crowns had come in handy. Almost there…!

A ray of Red Light Shot through the roof of the Temple

Alexander saw the rod of light ahead of him and Quickened his Pace.

"COME DEMON!" Shouted Hades, the Light was forming into the shape of the figure he saw…

Outside Alexander saw the True form, A large body was forming in the Skies Above, he knew it was too late. He started to run the other way, hoping he could warn enough people.

In the Temple the light was getting brighter.

Alexander arrived in the City of the Ancients and ran about in a panic, "GET OUT!" He said. But people ignored him, they were not able to see the figure above them.

Alexander made a decision, he would travel to the barbaric lands of the south and attempt to fight the creature when he came down.

High above the Altar, a Vortex opened and JENOVA awakened.

Alexander cast the incantation that would take him away from the land he loved.

At the Altar, Hades felt the Power flow through him, as did the twelve other wizards, 

This feeling would only last ten more seconds.

Jenova hit the earth nine seconds later. The People at the altar felt the full force of the blow and were killed instantly. The people in the city lasted a little longer before the shockwave consumed them. The Few Survivors later said that the Planet made an ear schreiking cry for help. 

Far away on an uninhabited island Alexander Covered his ears, he had to find a way to combat this Alien before he destroyed the planet. One thing was for sure… The Crisis had come!


End file.
